Tony and Loki's story
by Aemis
Summary: Post-Civil War. Plusieurs organes du SHIELD sont attaqués. Une nouvelle menaçe apparaît. Les Avengers ; Loki et deux jeunes mystérieux enfants doivent la combattre. Mais la haine de Tony à l'encontre de Steve pose problème ainsi que sa relation avec Loki. Pourquoi sont-ils si proches?Pourquoi Tony défent-il Loki contre tous?Et qui sont c'est deux enfants?. IRONFROST et autres. UA
1. Chapter 1

Auteur: ** _Aora Stark-Lokidottir_**

Raiting: **_M_**

Genre: **_Ironfrost ; Thundersoldier et autres_**

Résumé: Post-Civil War. Plusieurs organes du SHEILD sont attaqués, une nouvelle menaçe apparaît et la terre est de nouveau en danger. Les Avengers ; Loki et deux mystérieux enfants vont devoir se réunirent pour affronter cette menaçe. Mais la haine de Tony à l'encontre de Steve semble posée probleme ainsi que sa relation avec Loki. Pourquoi sont-ils si proches et qui sont c'est deux jeunes enfants??

Disclaimer: Les personnages d'Avengers ne sont pas à moi à mon plus grand malheur.

Note: LES HOMOPHOBES BARRÉS-VOUS. ON N'EST PAS DANS LE MONDE DES BISOUNOURS ICI.

Bonne lecture à tous.

Anthony Edward Stark, genie milliardaire ; philiantrophe et play-boy de son état venait de pénétrer dans son salon de la tour stark. Immediatement, son fils, son JARVIS qu'il avait réussit à recréer, se dépécha de lui faire part de ses inquiétudes suites aux différentes attaques dont avaient été victimes le SHEILD.

-Monsieur, le directeur Fury a appelé et a laissé un message. Je cite: " _Stark ramenez-vôtre cul. J'ai besoin de vous et de vôtre armure. C'est un ordre Stark et si vous m'ignorez encore je viendrais jusqu'a NY pour vous tirez par la peau du cul_ "fit JARVIS.Tony ricana, depuis l'épisode de la "guerre civile"il évitait le SHEILD comme la peste. Il n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver face à face avec Rogers. Pourtant il se leva et enfila son amure, il n'avait aucune envie de voir Fury et sa clique débarquer chez lui et détruire **_encore une fois_** sa tour.

Grâce aux améliorations qu'il avait fait sur son armure, ça ne lui pris que 40min pour arriver aix bureau du SHEILD. Une fois entrer et arriver à la salle de réunion il se délesta de son armure et pris plaçe. Dans la salle il n'y avait de présent que Bruce ; Barton et Romanof. Il salua Bruce et ignora copieusement les deux autres. Environs trentes minutes plus tard Fury débarqua avec les autres.

-Si je vous ai fais venir ici c'est parce que nous craignons que le monde soit une fois de plus en danger. Au cours des deux derniers mois, plusieurs organes du SHEILD on été attaqués et détruits, aucun survivants et d'après nos caméras tout cela n'a été l'oeuvre que d'une seule personne. fit savoir Fury

-Impossible, une seule personne ne peut pas détruire à lui tout seul plusieurs bases du SHEILD. s'écria Bruce

-Malheureusement c'est ce qui c'est produit et ce n'est pas tout. D'après nos sources cet homme ferait partit d'une organisation qui n'est autre qu'Hydra. annonça Fury. Au nom d'Hydra, Steve ; Natasha ; Clint et Tony se crispèrent.

-Désolé mais vous allez devoir vous débrouillez sans moi cette fois-ci. fait Tony en se levant

-Tony...commençe Steve avant de reçevoir un des gantelets de Tony en pleine face.

-Putain ce que ça fait du bien, je n'ai pas l'intention de vous aidé, hors de question que je bosse avec des traitres et celui qui protège l'assassin de ma mère. Et pour vous Rogers c'est Stark, je vous interdis de m'appeler par mon prénom,vous ne le méritez pas. dit froidement Tony à Steve avant de s'en aller. Pendant qu'il volait vers sa tour il repensa à tout ce qui s'était passé dernièrement. Cet enfoiré de Rogers savait qui était l'assassin de sa mère et ne lui avait rien dit. Il croyait qu'ils étaient amis, mais enfait il s'était lourdement trompé. Rogers avait faillit le tuer juste pour protéger l'autre. Ça, jamais il ne lui pardonerait. Il atterit en colère sur la platforme d'atterissage de sa tour.

-Monsieur je me dois de vous prévenir que le criminel Loki Laufeyson et deux jeunes personnes que je n'arrive pas à identifier se trouve en ce moment même dans vôtre salon. l'informa JARVIS pendant que son armure lui était retiré. Un énorme sourire pris plaçe sur le visage de Tony lorsqu'il entra dans son salon.

-Bonjour Anthony. fit la voix douce et suave de Loki.

Aora: J'espère que ce début vous a plu

Steve: Pourquoi dés le premier chapitre je me fais frapper???

Aora: Bah parce que

Steve: S'il vous plait laisser des reviews sinon je crains pour ma vie

Aora: Chochotte va.Allez reviews.Byyyyyeee.


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut, voici la suite de la fic.** **Bonne lecture à tous. Byeeee.**

 *** _Flashback_ ***

 _Ça faisait treize ans que JARVIS était mort et dix qu'il avait crée une intélligence artificielle pour le remplaçer.Tony se rendait aujourd'hui au cimetière pour lui rendre hommage. Aujourd'hui c'était l'anniversaire de celui qui fut un ami ; un père ; un frère et un grand-père pour lui. Aussi surprenant que ça puisse être il n'allait jamais au cimetière pour ses parents, après tout ils n'avaient jamais été là pour lui. Même si il adorait sa mère et regrettait sa mort, il n'en ai pas moins qu'elle avait été au abonnée absente toute son enfance. Le majordome d'Howard par contre avait toujours été là pour lui. Un bouquet de lys blanche à la main, il pénétra dans le cimétière et marcha jusqu'a la tombe de son cher JARVIS._

 _-Un an de plus passé sans toi J', je suis riche ; beau ; intélligent et j'ai toute les femmes que je veux mais il me manque deux trucs. Il me manque le grand amour avec un grand A, ironique non?? et puis toi, tu me manques mon J'. dit Tony en déposant les fleurs sur la tombe de son ancien majordome. Deux heures plus tard,Tony se releva et pris la direction de la sortie du cimétière. Plongé dans ses pensées il heurta quelqu'un._

 _-Excusez-moi je vous pris, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées et je n'ai pas fais attention. s'excusa Tony en aidant le jeune homme à se relever_

 _-Oh ce n'est rien, ça arrive à tout le monde. lui répondit son vis-à-vis_

 _-Anthony Stark, enchanté. se présenta Tony_

 _-Loki, Loki Laufeyson, enchanté également. se présenta Loki souriant_

 *** _Fin du_ _Flashback_ ***

Le sourire de Tony s'agrandit tellement qu'il atteignit ses yeux. Il pencha légèrement sa tête de côté et son sourire se fit aguicheur et séducteur.

-Mon très cher Loki, quel plaisir est-ce de te revoir, comptes-tu me balancer de nouveau par la fenêtre ou je n'ai pas à m'inquieter??. demanda un brin moqueur Tony. Immediatement le sourire de Loki se transforma en grimaçe.

-Tu sais parfaitement que ce n'était pas dans mes intentions de te blesser Anthony. fit Loki. Façe à sa réponse Tony haussa un sourcil. Passant sa main dans ses cheveux il se rapprocha du canapé oú Loki siègeait, deux enfants endormits sur lui.Tony caressa leur tête en souriant puis il reporta son attention sur Loki.

-Qu'est-ce-que vous faites sur terre??. demande-t-il à Loki en se levant. Il se dirigea vers le bar et se servit un verre de whisky-pur-feu naaaa je blague il se servit un verre de whisky normal.

-Tu continu de boire??? sinon pour répondre à ta question, le directeur du SHIELD a demandé à me voir et comme je ne pouvais pas _les_ laisser seuls je les ai amenés avec moi. lui répondit Loki. Ce dernier se servit de sa magie pour transformer l'alchool de Tony en eau. Devant le visage dépité de Tony il écata de rire. Pas sa faute si embrasser quelqu'un d'ivre ne lui faisait pas envie.

Steve rentra chez lui dépité, après le départ de Tony, Thor avait fait irruption et annonçer qu'il était venu sur terre accompagner de son frère. La bombe lâcher, tout le monde s'était égosillé jusqu'a ce que Fury calme le jeu et annonçe qu'il avait expressement demander à Loki de venir. Lui n'avait bien sûr rien suivit, trop occuper à se remettre du coup de Tony. Il avait perdu un ami, non, il avait faillit tuer un ami pour en sauver un autre. Le pire c'est que l'ami qu'il avait sauvé avait tué les parents de l'autre, notons que le père était aussi un ami. Il avait vraiment merder. Plongé des ses pensés il n'entendit pas quelqu'un frapper à sa porte. Il reveint à la réalité lorsque sa porte fut littéralement et brutalement arracher.

-Que...Thor??. fit-il en aperçevant Thor avec sa porte dans la main droite.

-Désolé pour la porte. s'excusa ce dernier en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

-Oh ça...ce n'est rien, je comptais euh changer de porte de toute façon. lui répondit Steve en souriant. Il invita Thor à entrer et lui proposa un café, proposition que Thor s'empressa d'accepter.

-Je suis vraiment désolé de débarquer chez toi à l'improviste mais j'ai remarquer que tu n'allais pas bien. lui fit savoir Thor

-Ahh...et pourquoi penses-tu ça??. demanda curieux Steve

-Eh bien Heimdall(nda:Idris Elba, le 12ème amour de my life)m'as informé de ce qu'il c'était passé entre l'ami Tony et toi et vu son absence à la réunion ; ton air ailleurs pendant cette dernière et ton oeil au beurre noir, j'en ai déduis que tu n'allais pas bien. expliqua Thor et Steve lui sourit.

-Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi mais je vais bien je t'assure. fit Steve.Thor haussa un sourcil avant de secouer la tête. Il s'inquietait pour le capitaine. Il ne lui avouerait peut-être jamais mais il avait des sentiments pour lui et le voir dans cet état lui faisait mal. Il irait parler à l'ami Stark plus tard, pour l'instant il se contenterait de reconforter Steve et de profiter pleinement de ce moment.

 **Et un, un nouveau chapitre d'écrit, à plus byeeee, bisous. Reviews s'vous-plait.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Saluuuut. Voici la suite de l'histoire, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. byyeee. Bisous à tous.**

Le soleil se levait sur la paisible ville de New-York, les oiseaux chantaient et le silence était roi à la tour stark anciennement tour des avengers et... naa je blague, je vous ai eu hein ???. En fait y a pas d'oiseaux qui chantent, y se sont tous barrés, ils pouvaient plus supporter les attaques à répétition des supers méchants. Et quand au silence, bah voyez par vous même.

-Aah... Tony mmh...plus... plus vite...s'il te plaît...mmaah. gémit Loki. Loki n'en pouvait plus, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était jouir. Mais en bon connard qu'il était,Tony persistait à ne lui faire l'amour que _très très_ lentement. A ce rythme là il allait finit par devenir fou. Des larmes de frustration et de plaisir dévalaient ses joues pâles.

Voyant son désespoir, Tony consentit enfin à accélérer. Ses coups de reins se firent plus rapides et plus brutaux. Ils ne leur fallurent que quelques minutes pour accéder à la jouissance. À bout de force,Tony se retira et se laissa tomber à côté de Loki. Celui-ci se pletonna immédiatement dans ses bras.

-Je te hais. fit Loki d'une voix cassée

-Je t'aime aussi Lok'. rit Tony

-Monsieur, le directeur du SHEILD ainsi que le reste des avengers se trouvent dans votre salon et vous attendent vous et Monsieur Loki. avertit JARVIS

Jurants, Tony et Loki se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la salle de bain. Une demie-heure plus tard, ils sortirent tous deux. Tony enfila un bas de jogging tandis que Loki lui enfilait un des t-shirts AC/DC de Tony qu'il avait rallongé par magie. Ils se rendirent ensuite au salon.

-Mon frère!!!!. s'écrit Thor en voyant Loki

-Je ne suis pas ton frère. réplique Loki

-Mais...

-Désolé d'interrompre vos retrouvailles mais j'aimerais savoir ce que vous foutez chez moi à 07h du mat'. demande furieux Tony. Lui qui pensait pouvoir faire la grasse mat' avec Loki.

-Nous sommes venu discuter Stark. fait Fury les dents serrées

-Discuter??? à 07h du mat'??? ben voyons. fait Tony sarcastique. Il se dirige vers le bar et entreprend de se servir, il se rend compte à ce moment là que toute ses bouteilles ont disparu. Furieux, il se retourne vers Loki qui le regarde innocemment.

-Oú. Sont. Passées. toutes. mes. bouteilles ???

-Je n'en sais rien Anthony, de quelles bouteilles parles-tu au juste???. sourit gentiment Loki. Bien sûr Tony n'est pas dupe, il sait parfaitement que Loki est coupable, voilà pourquoi il le fusille du regard sous les regards suspicieux et étonné des autres.

-Je vous prierais d'arrêter cette PDA. déclare froidement Fury.Tony ne lui accorda aucune attention et ordonna à JARVIS de commander une caisse de whisky.

-Si nous sommes ici, c'est pour discuter avec Loki pas avec vous Stark. fait Barton son arc en main, prêt à mettre une flèche entre les deux yeux de cet extraterrestre à la con au moindre mouvement suspect.

Loki ne dit que le fixer un sourire sur les lèvres. Alors comme ça le petit moineau avait encore peur de lui??Bon à savoir, il se lècha les lèvres se retenant à temps de laissé un rire sadique franchir ses lèvres.

Clint ayant remarquer le regard de l'autre psychopathe sur lui frissonna de peur. Il pouvait voir dans les prunelles vertes le sort que lui réserverait Loki s'il s'approchait trop de lui ou s'il se mêlait de ses affaires. Intinctivement, il se rapprocha de Natasha, cette dernière lança un regard de pure haine à Loki qui éclata de rire. Il pencha la tête de côté en souriant.

-Je m'excuse de vous avoir fait peur agent Barton, ce n'était pas dans mes intentions. sourit Loki. Cela aurait pu paraître rassurant si son sourire n'était pas si effrayant.

- ** _Mamma*_**???. fit une une voix à l'entrée de la pièce.Tous se retournèrent pour apercevoir un jeune garçon d'environ 12ans, cheveux noirs et yeux verts se tenant contre la porte.

-Jor'??? **_hva gjør du her*_**??. lui demanda Loki. Sans répondre,le jeune garçon se précipita dans les bras de Loki.

- ** _Jeg_** **_har et mareritt_**. répondit le petit en sanglotant. Devant les yeux ébahis des autres sauf Tony et Thor, Loki berça doucement l'enfant jusqu'à ce qu'il se rendorme. Il le téléporta ensuite dans sa chambre grâce à sa magie.

-Loki tu... tu les amenés avec toi???. lui demande surpris Thor. Loki lui jette un regard méprisant.

-Ce sont _mes enfants_ Thor, bien sûr que je les ai amené avec moi. renifle méprisant Loki.Thor baissa immédiatement la tête.

-Une seconde!!! le mégalo a des enfants et ils les a ramené???!!!. s'ecrit Clint.

voilaaaaa. bon j'espère que le chapitre vous a plus les gens.

 *** PDA** **_demonstration publique d'affection_**

 *** Mamma: _Maman en norvégien_**

 *** hva gjør du her _: que fais tu là en norvégien_**

 *** Jeg har et mareritt: _j'ai fais un cauchemar en norvégien_**

 ** _Bisous Bisous ciao._**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nouveau chapitre, désolé pour l'attente, j'ai eu quelques problèmes avec mon ordi et mon portable, mais maintenant ça va. Merci pour vos reviews, ça m'a fait plaisir** (•ω•)

Les Avengers et Fury étaient comment dire?? sur le cul??? oui c'est ça, ils étaient tous sur le cul. Loki...loki avait des enfants, bah merde alors, qui était là personne assez atteinte mentalement pour avoir coucher avec ce taré???

Une fois remis du choc, Fury dans sa grande connerie demanda...non exigea que Loki lui remettent les enfants. Sois disant, il n'avait pas convenu avec Loki de la venu d'extraterrestres miniatures et les enfants étaient peut-être un danger pour la population. Ce que à quoi Loki lui répondit d'aller se faire baiser par une licorne.

C'est à ce moment que la situation dégénéra, Fury s'énerva comme le vieux con qu'il était et ordonna alors aux Avengers de capturer Loki et de fouiller la tour pour lui trouver les enfants. Bien sûr Clint et Natasha se levèrent et menaçèrent Loki de leurs armes ( **nda:** **même si ça ne sert à rien puisque Loki est un dieu, ils sont siiiiii cons (︶︿︶)** ) alors Tony s'interposa choquant tout le monde.

-Poussez-vous Stark. lui cracha Fury

-Ça vous ferait plaisir hein??si c'est le cas alors non je me pousse pas. lui répondit Tony insolent.

Loki leva les yeux au ciel, son regard se posa sur le Dr. Banner qui devenait petit à petit vert. À ce constat il grimaça se souvenant de la dernière fois où il avait eu affaire à l'alter-égo vert et immense du scientifique.Thor remarqua le regard qu'il lançait à Bruce et grimaça aussi, ils n'avaient pas besoin de hulk pour le moment.

-Mes amis, calmez-vous je vous prie, surtout vous ami Banner. Directeur Fury, je vous garantis que les deux enfants ne sont un danger pour personnes, ils nous seront même d'une grande aide, quand à vous ami Tony, j'ignore pourquoi vous défendez mon frère mais je vous en suis reconnaissant. Il n'y a nul besoin de se battre mes amis. déclara Thor

-Bien, je vous fait confiance Thor, ces enfants pourront rester ici à la condition que Barton, Romanof, Rogers et **_Banner_** reste ici. dit Fury

-Mais au moindre problème je les embarque eux et Loki. ajouta t-il avant de s'en aller.

-Je ne suis pas ton frère. adressa Loki à Thor avant de sortir de la pièce lui aussi. À cette phrase Tony leva les yeux aux ciel. Il s'apprêtait à sortir de la pièce quand une chose lui revient en mémoire.

-Puisque vous allez rester ici, je vous préviens: quiconque s'en prendra à Loki ou aux enfants le regrettera amèrement. Quand à vous Rogers, je vous conseille de bien verrouiller votre porte le soir. Je serais peut-être tenté de vous tuez dans votre sommeil. sourit Tony avant de s'en aller en sifflotant. Il se rendit dans la chambre des enfants où il était sur de trouver Loki. Et effectivement, il y trouva Loki, ce dernier caressait avec une tendresse infinie dont on ne l'aurait pas cru capable les cheveux d'une jeune fille endormie.

- ** _Jeg hater vennene dine_**. lui cracha Loki qui l'avait entendu arriver

-Tu sais, techniquement, Fury n'est pas un ami, plutôt un patron chiant. rigola Tony. Le regard que lui envoya Loki aurait pu gelé les enfers. Tony leva les yeux aux ciel... encore ??. Décidément il n'arrêtait pas de faire ça ces derniers temps, je disais donc, qu'il leva les yeux aux ciel et se dirigea vers Loki qu'il prit dans ses bras.

-Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, il ne _leur_ ferons pas de mal " _regard noir de Loki"_ ni à toi d'ailleurs, J' et moi on s'en assurera t'en fais pas. le rassura Tony

-Humph, **_jeg stoler på deg Anthony_**. lui répondit Loki posant sa tête sur son torse

-J'espère bien. rigola ce dernier

-Jure-moi qu'il ne _leur_ arrivera rien. demanda soudainement Loki

-Tiens, tu te remets à parler dans une langue normale toi ?? " _regard noir de Loki"_ ok ok **_jeg sverger på deg Loki_**. répondit-il en souriant. Loki secoua sa tête avant d'éclater de rire, un rire si pur, si cristallin et si rare que Tony le stocka dans une partie de sa mémoire de peur de l'oublier. En regardant Loki rire, Tony se promis une chose: **_il les protégerait,quoi qu'il lui en coûte, il protégerait sa famille, il s'en faisait la promesse._**

 **BASE D'HYDRA (ANTARCTIQUE) :**

-Vous êtes sûr qu'il ferons appel au sorcier ?? . fit une voix sur un ton dubitatif

-Douterais-tu de ma parole Stain ??? . fit une autre voix, meçante cette fois-ci

-Bien... bien su... sûr que non maître, jamais je ne douterais de vous. fit apeuré Stain, énervé son maître était la chose à ne surtout pas faire. Il s'inclina et sortit en vitesse de la pièce, l'atmosphère de cette pièce commençait vraiment à lui peser. Les paroles de son maître lui revinrent en tête, il ne doutait pas de son maître mais il ne pensait pas les Avengers et le SHEILD feraient appel au sorcier, après tout il était leur ennemi, mais son maître avait l'air de savoir quelque chose que lui ignorait. Il reprit sa marche, il avait besoin de se reposer, les prochains jours seraient mouvementés, à ce constat un sourire cruel pris place sur son visage. La terre et ses pathétiques habitants seraient bientôt sous la domination de son maître et même les Avengers ne pourraient rien n'y faire.

-Tsss, t'enticher d'un midgardien, mon très cher Loki tu es tombé bien bas, tu as préféré cette petite vermine à moi, tu le regrettera bientôt Loki, tu m'appartiendra et **_denne midgardiske skadedyret_** périra de mes main. pronnonça le maître de Stain avant de partir dans un grand éclat de rire. Mais son rire n'avait rien de joyeux, au contraire il était sinistre et machiavélique, il promettait souffrances, morts et destruction.

 **Traduction :**

 **Jeg hater vennene dine :** Je hais tes amis

 **Jeg stoler på deg Anthony :** Je te fais confiance Anthony

 **Jeg sverger på deg Loki :** Je te le jure Loki

 **Denne midgardiske skadedyret :** Cette vermine midgardienne

 _Merci d'avance pour les reviews.Chapitre court je sais, j'essayerai d'en faire un plus long la prochaine fois promis_ (｡･ω･｡).


	5. Hiatus 1

**Salut, comme la rentrée est là je vais moins publier. J'aurais pas de temps, peut être tout les mois**


	6. Chapter 5

**Je sais que ça fais pas un mois mais comme j'ai un peu de temps libre, j'ai décidé d'écrire un petit chapitre pour vous faire patienter jusqu'au au mois prochain. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire. Bonne lecture à tous.**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 ** _Flash-back_** *

 _Tony était en retard, horriblement en retard. Voyez-vous, aujourd'hui il avait rendez-vous avec le bel inconnu du cimetière, vous vous rappelez de lui ?? non ?? le bel inconnu brun aux yeux splendidement vert ??? vous voyez qui c'est ??? oui ?? et bien après leur rencontre dans ce fameux cimetière, Loki, c'est son nom, avait invité notre cher génie à déjeuner pour se faire pardonner._

 _Et bien sûr, le dit génie s'était empressé d'accepter, trop heureux de revoir et peut-être de mettre dans son lit un apollon pareil. Donc le mardi suivant, ils avaient déjeuner ensemble, Tony n'avait évidemment pas réussit à le mettre dans son lit mais il ne se découragea pas pour autant._

 _En contrepartie il avait découvert que Loki était aussi intelligent et intéressant et passionné que lui, ils passèrent ainsi toute la journée à discuter de sciences et autres. Il invita donc également son nouvel ami._

 _Il avait tellement hâte de le revoir qu'il dû beaucoup boire et travailler pour pouvoir s'endormir tellement il était excité. Voilà pourquoi il se présenta au lieu du rendez-vous avec une heure de retard._

 _Dès qu'il entra dans le café, il chercha Loki du regard, il le trouva assit au fond de la salle près d'une fenêtre le regard perdu dans la contemplation du paysage. Il se dirigea lentement vers lui._

 _-Bonjour Loki. salua-t-il l'autre. Loki leva un regard agacé sur lui et eu un sourire en coin_ _devant_ _l'air misérable de Tony._

 _-Bonjour Anthony, comment vas-tu ?? , j'ai cru que tu ne viendrais plus. Je m'apprêtais à m'en aller. sourit Loki. Tony avait toujours détesté qu'on l'appelle Anthony, seul son père le faisait et Dieu savait combien il_ _haïssait son défunt père, Howard Stark n'avait jamais été le père modèle qu'on pensait qu'il était._

 _Préférant un fantôme à son fils, il avait passé le reste de sa vie et l'enfance de Tony à poursuivre le fantôme de son cher Capitaine América oubliant qu'il avait une femme et un fils._

 _Il avait passé 17ans à comparé son fils à son ami disparu jusqu'à ce que ce dernier s'en aille. Mais entendre Loki prononcé son prénom en entier avait_ _quelque chose de particulier, quelque chose qui le fit frissoner_ , _quelque chose de sensuel._

 _Il s'assit en s'excusant une fois de plus pour son_ _retard. Loki n'y fit pas attention puisqu'il se levait et rengeait ses affaires. Il s'approcha de Tony et lui fit un léger baiser sur les lèvres._

 _-Au revoir Anthony. sourit Loki avant de s'en aller. Il fallut quelques minutes à Tony pour sortir de sa léthargie, mais c'était déjà trop tard, Loki était déjà parti._

 _Fin du Flash-back_ *

-Que fais-tu debout à cette heure ??. fit soudainement Tony, la voix ensommeillée, à l'entrée du salon du penthouse, dérangeant ainsi Thor dans sa contemplation d'une New-York nocturne.

-Je ne le sais pas moi même ami Tony. répond tranquillement Thor.Tony haussa un sourcil et se dirigea vers Thor, laissant lui aussi son regard vagabondé sur la ville en dessous de lui.

-Ste... l'ami Steve et vous êtes en froid. reprit Thor, sa phrase sonnant comme une vérité amer et âcre.

-Le Capitaine Rogers et moi avons eu un différent, c'est tout. Cela ne nous empêchera pas de travailler en équipe. ajouta Tony.

-Que c'est-il passé entre vous deux ??. lui demanda Thor. Heimdall lui avait rapporté que les deux vengeurs s'étaient livrés une lutte sans merci mais il n'en connaissait pas les raisons.

-Tout ça c'est du passé maintenant, pas la peine d'en parler. grimaça Tony, il n'aimait pas parler de la trahison de Rogers.

-Tu l'as appelé " **Capitaine Rogers** ", pas Steve ; ni le vieux ; ni Capitaine Obvious et encore moins Capitaine pureté, je suis loin d'être stupide ami Tony. Je suis peut-être ignorant des coutumes de **Midgard** , mais je sais reconnaître un conflit ou une situation étrange quand j'en vois une. fit remarquer Thor. Tony lui jetta un regard suppliant, **il** **n'avait pas envie d'en parler**. Thor sembla le comprendre puisqu'il secoua la tête et s'en alla.

Tony soupira de soulagement, personne à part Rogers ; **l'autre** et lui ne savait ce qui s'était vraiment passé là-bas, en Sokovie. Il n'en avait parlé à personne et savait que Rogers non plus n'en avait parlé à personne, il aurait eu trop honte. Tony ricana et sa gorge se serra, il avait besoin d'un verre de whisky de toute urgence.

Il se servit un verre de **_Port Dundas de 1_** ** _964_** qu'il avala rapidement, puis un autre et encore un autre. Il entamait le 10ème lorsqu'une main fine et douce s'enroula autour de son poignet et le fit lâcher le verre qui atterrit au sol, renversant par la même un whisky que Tony s'était payé à **_939,00 euros._**

Tony leva son regard embué de larmes sur Loki qui le fixait avec tendresse et tristesse. Il se retrouva soudainement plaqué contre le torse de Loki.

-Quel imbécile ce Thor. souffla ce dernier.

-Tu as tout vu ??. questionna Tony d'une voix hachée.

-Hmmm. confirma Loki.

-Lorsque je ne t'ai pas trouvé dans la chambre à mon réveil, j'ai demandé à

JARVIS de me montrer l'endroit où tu te trouvais. expliqua Loki

-Pourquoi étais-tu debout ??. lui demanda Tony. Loki serra les dents, Tony essayait de changer de sujet. Il faisait toujours ça dès que le sujet de la Sokovie était abordé, cet endroit où Loki était allé le récupérer presque mort dans un bunker.

Même après ça, Tony refusait de lui raconter ce qu'il s'y était passé. Après qu'il l'ai soigné et aidé à construire un nouveau réacteur Ark. Loki avait l'impression que Tony ne lui faisait pas confiance. Mais il savait que c'était faux, Tony l'aimait et lui faisait confiance, aussi se prêta t-il au jeu.

-J'avais froid. lui répondit alors Loki, caressant doucement son dos. Loki n'avait pas exactement eu froid , étant un Jötun, Loki ne dégageait pas de chaleur et n'en avait également pas besoin mais il aimait se complaire dans celle que dégageait Tony. Elle lui donnait un sentiment de sécurité et de bien-être incomparable.

-Tu n'as jamais froid Lokes, tu es un géant **_des glaces_** , enfin on peut pas dire que t'es vraiment un géant, t'es pas assez grand pour en être un. rigola Tony et Loki lui mit une tape sur la tête. Ils éclatèrent tous les deux de rire et Tony embrassa Loki.

C'est fou comme ce dernier arrivait à lui changer les idées. Il pensa qu'il avait énormément de chance de l'avoir à ces côtés. Soudain quelque lui revint en mémoire.

-Loki ?? je crois que Thor ressent quelque chose pour le capitaine. fit-il en grimaçant

-Tu en es sûre ?? . lui demanda Loki. Il se contenta d'hocher positivement la tête. Loki haussa un sourcil et eu sourire en coin. Il secoua sa tête de droite à gauche avant de se lever et de tendre une main à Tony, main que ce dernier s'empressa de saisir.

-J'ai vraiment envie d'une bonne douche, tu viens avec moi Anthony ?? demanda Loki avec une voix si sensuelle que le corps tout entier de Tony trembla.

-Bien sûr que je viens avec toi. répondit tout sourire Tony.

Steve se morphondait dans sa chambre quand il entendit quelqu'un frapper.

-Entrer !!!. cria-t-il. Il se releva en position assise juste à temps pour voir entrer le présumer fils de Loki. Immédiatement son corps se raidit et il se mit en position d'attaque avant de se flageller mentalement, ce n'était qu'un gosse, pas un des assassin surentraîner d'Hydra.

-Que fais-tu ici petit soldat ???. demanda-t-il doucement au petit garçon.

- **Jeg leter etter moren min** ** _(1)_**.répondit-il en pleurant, serrant sa peluche contre lui. Steve se mordit la lèvres.

-Je suis désolé mais je ne comprends pas ce que tu dis. tenta de lui expliquer Steve. Steve vit le petit garçon se mordre la lèvres inférieure et réfléchir quelques instants avant d'ouvrir de nouveau la bouche.

-Je.. je erche... je erche ma... ma anman. réussit tant bien que mal à articuler le mini pouce.

-Tu n'as pas à avoir peur tu sais ??? tu cherches ta maman, c'est ça ??. lui demanda Steve. Jor' acquiesça et Steve lui sourit avant de le prendre par la main.

-JARVIS ??, où se trouve Loki ??. demanda le soldat à l'IA la main sur la poignet de sa chambre.

-Monsieur Loki se trouve en ce moment même dans la cuisine du penthouse avec les autres, Monsieur Rogers, il est 8h00 Monsieur. précisa JARVIS.

Steve remercia l'IA et se dirigea accompagné du petit vers la cuisine du penthouse. Dès qu'il fut arrivé, le petit lâcha sa main et couru rejoindre sa mère.

- **Jor' hva gjør du her ??**. demanda Loki au petit garçon assit contre lui.

- **Jeg fant deg ikke på rommet ditt og jeg ble fortapt, men den hyggelige gentleman hjalp Meg** ** _(2)_**. lui répondit le petit garçon.

- **Det gjorde deg vondt ?? _(3)_. **lui demanda inquiet Loki

- **Ikke _(4)_. **répondit le petit garçon en secouant la tête. Il s'accrocha au cou de Loki.

- **Mamma**. fit une voix féminine à l'entrée de la pièce

-La belle au bois dormant s'est enfin réveillée, on n'y croyais plus. fait remarquer Tony en souriant

-Aoraaaaaa !!!. s'écria Jor' en se précipita sur la jeune fille qui le pris dans ses bras.

-Bonjour ma puce. la salua Loki.

-Bonjour **m** **amma**. répondit la jeune fille

-Bonjour **pappa** ** _(5)_**. salua t-elle Tony faisant sursauté Thor.

-Bonjour **sleeping beauty** ** _(6)_**. lui répondit Tony.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 ** _(1)_ : je** **cherche ma maman.**

 ** _(2)_ : je ne t'ai pas trouvé dans votre chambre et je me suis perdu mais le gentil monsieur m'a aidé.**

 ** _(3)_ : il t'a fait du mal ??.**

 ** _(4)_ : non.**

 ** _(5)_ : Papa.**

 ** _(6)_ : belle au bois dormant en anglais s'écrit de la même façon qu'en norvégien.**

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, j'ai essayé de le faire plus long. Bisous.


	7. Chapter 6

**Désolé pour le retard, j'ai eu beaucoup de travail ces derniers temps. Donc pour me rattraper je vais essayé de faire un très long chapitre avec beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup de rebondissements.**

 ** _Bonne lecture._**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 _Flashback*_

 _Loki regardait paisiblement les rues bondées de New-York depuis le salon de Tony. Un sourire purement tendre fleurit sur son visage, qui aurait cru que lui, l'Ase rebel qui passait la plupart de son temps à se moquer des Midgardiens se retrouverait épris d'un de ces même Midgardiens. Mais Anthony était un cas à part. Plus séduisant, plus intelligent et tellement plus...plus apte à lui tenir tête, à l'aimer comme il était._

 _Tony se foutait bien du faite qu'il fasse de la magie, qu'il soit un menteur et surtout du fait qu'il soit le frère de Thor. Il sentit soudain deux bras puissants l'étreindre, c'est aussi quelque chose qu'il adorait chez son amant, il avait une force digne de celle d'un guerrier Aësir. Tony pouvait supporter sa puissance, sa force sans broncher et pouvait même répliquer._

 _Anthony était incroyable et Loki ne l'en aimait que d'avantage. Il se retourna pour lui faire face. Il fut recompensé d'un baiser,_ _il posa sa tête sur le torse de son amant en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, il devait parler à Tony et rapidement._

 _\- Lokes?? appela Tony . Loki releva la tête et Tony lui vola un baiser en le tirant sur la plateforme d'atterrissage de sa tour ._

 _\- Je dois partir en Afghanistan présenter ma nouvelle création, le missile Jéricho, tu t'en souviens ??? demande-t-il à Loki, remettant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille._

 _Loki opina de la tête, il se souvenait de ce missile, il avait vu Anthony le dessiner puis le créé. Tony était vraiment un génie._

 _\- Je veux que tu viennes avec moi, je veux que le monde entier sache que tu m'appartiens Loki, je veux qu'il sache se que tu représentes pour moi. déclara Tony tout sourire._

 _\- L'idée est vraiment tentante mais je me dois de refuser, je dois retourner sur Asgard. Je me suis absenté trop longtemps, je ne voudrais pas que Père se rende compte de quelque chose. Il risquerait de mal réagir. refusa doucement Loki._

 _Son Père n'approuverait jamais sa relation avec Tony, pourtant Anthony avait tout d'un Dieu pour lui, la beauté ; l'intelligence ; le charisme et la force. Mais le Père-de-toute-chose ne le verrait jamais de cette façon. Tony était un Midgardien alors il ne meritait_ _pas_ _. La joie de Tony disparu aussitôt._

 _\- Je comprends, c'est ton monde et tu y a ta famille et tes amis, en clair tout ce qui compte pour toi. grimaça Tony._

 _\- Tu te trompes stupide Midgardien, tu es le seul qui compte pour moi, ce monde qu'est le mien ne m'accepte pas comme je suis, ma famille fait comme si j'étais important pour eux et mes soi disant "amis" me haïssent tous. expliqua tendrement Loki. Il laissa Tony l'embrasser le câliner et le faire sien toute la nuit._ _Au_ _petit matin, Loki se pencha sur le corps encore alanguie de son amant et l'embrassa._

\- _Je t'aime Anthony, prends soin de toi. dit-il en redressant. Il laissa sa magie l'entouré et disparu non sans avoir un mauvais pressentiment. Il espérait que en son absence, rien de grave ne se produirait._

 _Si seulement il avait su._

 _Fin du Flashback*_

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Loki passa tendrement sa main sur le reacteur de Tony, un petit sourire se dessina sur son visage, la tête qu'avait faite Thor lorsque Aora avait appelé Anthony Papa avait valu son pesant d'or.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te rend si souriant ??? lui demanda Tony

\- Rien de particulier Anthony, je suis juste heureux. répondit-il.

Tony lui fit un sourire avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Il se redressa ensuite et fit basculer Loki sous lui. Sans attendre, il attira de nouveau Loki dans un baiser, plus bestial cette fois-ci. Pas en reste non plus, Loki fit glisser ses mains sur le torse de son amant s'attardant sur ses tétons qu'il pinça durement puis tendrement.

Mettant fin au baiser, Tony s'attaqua au cou de son amant, suçant et mordillant chaque parcelle de peau se trouvant à proximité de ses lèvres. Descendant plus bas, il lécha, suça et mordit chaque bout de peau de Loki, encourager par les gémissements que poussait ce dernier, il entreprit de retirer leur boxer à tous les deux.

Commençant par celui de Loki, il prit tout son temps, impatient et désireux de voir jaillir hors du vêtement, la sublime verge de Loki. Il n'eut pas à attendre plus longtemps puisqu'elle pointa le bout de son gland suitant de liquide séminal. Joueur, Tony embrassa le bout de la queue de Loki, le lécha lentement, faisant entrer le bout de sa langue dans la fente avant de la retirée et de réitérer le même scénario plusieurs fois, le tout en regardant fixement Loki dans les yeux.

\- Mmh...ah...Tony...je t'en...pris...suce moiiii. le supplia ce dernier.

Obéissant à la requête, Tony engloutit d'un seul coup la queue de Loki, ce dernier poussa un long râle de plaisir suivit d'un autre puis d'un autre et encore et encore. Tout en continuant de sucer Loki, Tony introduit un doigt lubrifié en lui, puis un second et encore un. Sentant Loki proche de la jouissance, il le retira de sa bouche continuant cependant ses vas et viens en lui.

\- Ouiii...encore...ngh..Tony..Tony...viens maintenant...vienss. gemit Loki, tendant les bras.

Anthony se pencha, embrassa Loki tout en le pénétrant, le cri de pur plaisir que poussa Loki mourut entre ses lèvres. Sans laisser à son amant le temps de s'habituer, Tony débuta ses vas et viens, d'abord lentement puis de plus en plus vite. Il martelait la prostate de Loki de coup de rein.

Loki n'en pouvait plus, ses sens étaient soumis à trop de plaisir, un autre coup de rein de Tony fit rouler ses yeux dans leurs orbites. Sa respiration était sifflante. Il se sentait tellement proche de la jouissance, encore un peu et il pourrait atteindre le nirvana. Un autre coup de rein et Loki ne tint plus, il jouit entre leur deux torse, le dos cambré, hurlant à plein poumons le nom de son aimé.

Sentant les chairs de l'homme sous lui se resseré, Tony jouit à son tour, innondant de son sperme l'intimité de Loki. Ce dernier poussa un faible gémissement, le sperme de Tony était si chaud, si brûlant. Tony s'effondra à côté de lui après s'être retirer.

\- C'était, c'était _époustouflant._ souffla Loki, la respiration toujours sifflante.

\- Ça tu l'as dit. sourit Tony. Il embrassa Loki, suçotant tendrement sa langue entre ses lèvres.

Paresseusement, Loki le repoussa, et se leva, pas gêné pour un sou de se balader nu et couvert de sperme devant son amant. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il avait besoin d'une bonne douche. Il ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, frais comme un sou neuf et laissa la place à son amant. Sans l'attendre, il s'habilla d'un bas de jogging et se dirigea vers la cuisine, une séance de bonne baise le laissait toujours affamé.

Il entra dans le salon du penthouse en trainant des pieds et s'en allait vers le bar lorsque quelque chose retint son attention. Il aperçu Thor et sa _fille_ discutant tout les deux devant la télévision entouré des autres Vengeurs. Il fronça les sourcils et se dirigea vers eux.

\- **Aora**. fit-il froidement une fois arrivé à leur hauteur. Il fut content de voir sa fille se tendre avant de la voir se retourner vers lui.

- **Mamma, jeg...jeg beklager hei??** ** _(1)_**. fit-elle gênée.

\- Toi désolée ??, je n'y crois pas une seule seconde. lui répondit Loki. Il dirigea son regard sur Thor. - Je te le répète encore une fois Thor: _reste loin des mes enfants._ Il refit de nouveau face à sa fille. - **Gå til rommet ditt _(2)_ , **je ne veux plus te voir jusqu'à demain. lui dit-il.

\- Comme tu voudras **mamma,** mais sache qu'il n'ai pas responsable des actes de son père. ajouta Aora avant de s'en aller.

 ** _MIAMI:_** **_BASE DU SHIELD_**

\- Qui êtes-vous et que voulez-vous ???. demanda une voix.

Son interlocuteur sortit des ténèbres, un sourire en coin dessiné sur ses lèvres.

\- Qui je suis n'a pas d'importance, mais ce que je veux par contre. sourit-il plus franchement.

\- Et que voulez-vous ??. demanda de nouveau la voix, pas sur de vouloir connaître la réponse.

\- N'est ce pas évident, je ne recherche que la destruction des Avengers et de la terre voyons. ennonça-t-il joyeusement. - Et vous allez m'y aidé Agent Thomas. ajouta-t-il plus sérieusement.

Le pauvre agent n'eut pas le temps de s'enfuir que déjà il sombrait dans la douce chaleur de l'inconscience. Son interlocuteur partit dans un fou rire absolument terrifiant, ces humains étaient si faible.

\- Cesse de t'amuser Stain, nous avons du travail. le réprimenda sa partenaire

\- Tu es toujours si sérieuse Withe, ne sais-tu pas t'amuser parfois. lui demanda Stain. Il eut juste le temps d'éviter la lame qui fusait droit sur lui.

\- Détrompe-toi **lure** ** _(3)_** , je sais m'amuser, je décide juste de ne pas le faire quand j'ai du travail. Tu devrais en faire de même. lui cracha-t-elle

\- Et avoir une vie aussi monotone que la tienne ??, non merci **elskling** ** _(4)_**. sourit-il.

La jeune femme l'ignora, elle se demandait toujours pourquoi leur maître la forçait à se coltiner cet imbécile pour les missions. Elle aurait préféré se retrouver avec Lars, lui était toujours si calme et éffectuait son travail avec rapidité et élégance.

Withe passa une main fébrile dans ses cheveux blancs, pensé à Lars la rendait toujours si frêle, elle réajusta sa tunique, blanche également et vira son regard rouge rubis dans celui violet de Stain.

-Nous devons y aller, il nous reste encore la base de Hongkong à nettoyer. lui signala-t-elle, ouvrant le portail de téléportation. Elle le traversa, suivit de près par Stain. Seulement quelques minutes après leur départ, la base souterraine du SHIELD de Miami explosa.

 ** _OCEAN INDIEN:_** **_HELIPORTEUR DU SHIELD._**

-Monsieur, nous venons de perdre la base de Miami. annonça l'Agent Hills.

Fury lâcha un juron, c'était la cinquième base qu'il perdait cette semaine.

-Contacter les Avengers et dites leur de se ramener tout de suite avec Loki. Nous devons régler cette affaire au plus vite. ordonna-t-il.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 ** _(1)_ _: jeg beklager hei ?? :_** je suis désolée ??

 ** _(2): Gå til rommet ditt :_** _Va dans ta chambre_

 _ **(3): lure** imbécile_

 _ **(4): elskling :** chéri_

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira( c'était mon premier vrai **Lemon)**_ _. J'espère aussi qu'il vous tiendra en haleine jusqu'au prochain. Bisous._


	8. Chapter 7

**Je** **m'excuse** **mon retard absolument monumental, presque trois mois. Mon dieu vous avez dû me détesté. Mais bon je suis en pleine semaine de vacances pour les fêtes donc j'aurais le temps de vous pondre quelques chapitres. J'avais en quelques sorte eu le syndrome de la page blanche.**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 ** _Flashback*_**

 ** _Une assiette en porcelaine vola à travers la piece, s'écrasant au sol dans un cliquetis sonore, brisant le doux silence du soir et évitant de peu la personne visée._**

 ** _\- Va donc le rejoindre, va donc rejoindre ton cher capitaine de médeux, tu me dégoûtes Thor. Va-t'en, BORDEL DEGAGE. hurlait la plus si douce Jane Foster à l'encontre du dieu du tonnerre._**

 ** _Ce dernier, la tête basse sortit de l'appartement de la jeune scientifique. Un rire sans joie coula hors de ses lèvres. Qu'avait-il fait?? Il était stupide, si stupide. Il aurait dû croire Loki plus souvent lorsque ce dernier lui reprochait son impulsivité._**

 ** _Mais il n'avait pû s'en empêcher, depuis trop longtemps il brûlait de désir pour son compagnon d'arme. Il se consumait littéralement de désir et d'amour pour lui alors s'en vraiment le vouloir, c'était son nom qu'il avait gémit lors de la jouissance._**

 ** _Grave erreur puisque à ce moment là il se trouvait dans les bras de sa tendre Jane. Soudain, un orage particulirement violent éclata comme pour illustrer ses pensées troubles et tourmentées. Il devait trouver un moyen de récupérer Jane. Il devait... il devait se plonger dans son amour pour Ste... non NON... Jane récupérer Jane._**

 ** _Mais il l'aimait..._** ** _non... il ne devait pas... il ne devait pas aimer un homme...non... non...jamais... mais son coeur ; son corps et son âme le réclamait... NON NE PAS AIMER UN HOMME. Les hommes font du mal et puis son père ne l'accepterait jamais. Il avait vu comment le Père-De-Tout avait réagit à l'annonce de l'homosexualité de son frère._**

 ** _Il l'avait donner à cet... à cet homme._**

 ** _Pourtant, il brulait d'amour pour... non... NON. Une larme dévala sa joue, puis une autre et encore une autre. Comme pour accompagné sa peine, une pluie torrentielle s'abattit sur la l'immense New-York. Son cœur lui faisait affreusement mal._**

 ** _Soudain, le petit appareil que lui avait remis l'ami Tony se mit à vibrer. Se souvenant des explication du scientifique, il "décrocha"._**

 ** _\- Allo??? Thor?? c'est Steve, vas-tu bien???. Je suppose que non vu le temps qu'il fait, heum, ça te dirais de passer à mon appartement??? Je te ferais un chocolat chaud si tu veux. lui proposa son AMI._**

 ** _\- Je... je dois décliner ton offre mon ami, je dois retourner sur Asgard sous peu. mentit-il._**

 ** _Sans attendre il raccrocha. Il leva son regard et s'adressa aux cieux._**

 ** _\- Que dois-je faire???. demanda-t-il._**

 ** _Au loin, la pluie n'avait cessé au contraire elle venait à peine de débuter._**

 ** _Fin du Flashback*_**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Les Avengers et Loki se trouvaient tous dans un des jets de Tony, ils avaient été réveiller au milieu de la nuit par la _douce_ voix de Fury.

Apparemment, un méchant super badass s'amuserait à détruire les bases du SHIELD disséminées un peu partout dans le monde. Alors Fury les envoyaient sur le site de la dernière base attaquée pour récolter des indices.

Thor sirotait tranquillement une tasse de chocolat chaud en regardant par le hublot, il devait parlementer avec son frère et tenter de régler leur différents.

Il avait mal agit, vraiment mal agit. Il avait abandonner son frère lorsque ce dernier avait besoin de lui, il l'avait _muselé_ , l'avait regardé se faire _torturer; injurier_ juste pour ne pas recevoir les foudres de son père, juste parce qu'il avait eu peur d'aimer un homme à cause de... de ce qu' _il_ _lui_ _avait fait_ et eu peur que son père découvre son amour pour un homme.

Son regard se posa sans le vouloir sur Steve. Il fit voyager son regard sur hson corps emprisonné dans ce costume moulant parfaitement ses courbes. Il se mordit la lèvre et gémit silencieusement, une chaleur délicieuse embrasa son bas ventre et il dû se retenir de se jeter sur l'objet de ses fantasmes.

Il fronça les sourcils en voyant Steve rire, son portable collé à l'oreille. Devait-il se sentir jaloux de cette personne???

\- Amuses-toi bien au **Wakanda** Buck, passe le bonjour au roi T'challa de ma part. entendit-il Steve saluer.

Qui était ce _Buck???._ Il voulut poser la question à l'ami Tony lorsqu'il remarqua l'expression haineuse de son visage, ce qui le choqua le plus fut la personne à qui était destinée cette haine: **Steve**.

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder sur cela puisqu'ils étaient arrivés à destination. Il descendit de l'avion et fut aussitôt assaillit par le bruit et les couleurs de **Hong-Kong**.

En silence, il montèrent tous dans la limousine sensé les amenés au site de l'ancienne base du SHIELD.

\- Au fait, Thor es-tu passé voir ta Jane depuis ton arrivée??. lui demanda souriant l'ami Banner.

Il grimaça, il n'avait parlé à personne de sa rupture avec Jane.

\- Enfaite, ami Banner, Dame Jane et moi n'entretenons plus aucune relation. Nous avons eu un différent qui a conduit à notre séparation. expliqua-t-il mal à l'aise.

Il reçu des regards triste et désolé de ses amis, sauf de Steve et de son frère. Ce dernier ne lui portait qu'indifférence, par contre dans le regard du premier, il pouvait lire de la surprise, de l'incompréhension, et un peu de joie???.

\- Un différent??. questionna Steve

Thor opina de la tête, il ne pouvait aisément pas dire que Jane l'avait quitté parce qu'elle s'était rendue compte qu'il rêvait de lui faire l'amour contre chaque surface plane de cette terre, lui le si honorable Captain America.

Leur voiture s'arrêta soudain, ils étaient arrivés. Ils descendirent tous de la voiture. Il ne restait plus grand chose de l'ancienne base du SHIELD.

Quelque chose attira cependant l'attention de Loki, les sourcils froncés il laissa sa magie couler hors et autour de lui. Il hoqueta, ce... ce n'était pas possible. Comment avait- ** _Il_** pû le retrouver???.

Thor vit son frère se tendre, il ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi jusqu'à ce que Loki murmure une phrase en asgardien. Il écarquilla les yeux, ce n'était pas possible. **_Il_**... **_il_** était sensé être mort depuis des années.

\- Lo.. Loki, cela ne peut-être vrai, **_Il_**... **_il_** est sensé être mort... MORT Loki. Tu dois... il secoua la tête. - Tu DOIS te tromper. souffla Thor.

Son corps tout entier tremblait de peur, cet **_homme,_** cet **_homme_** était un **_monstre_**. **_Il_** ne pouvait être en vie.. NON.

\- J'aurais préféré me tromper, J'AURAIS PRÉFÉRÉ ME TROMPER THOR CROIS-MOI, mais il est bel et bien vivant et... et il est ici, _ici sur Midgard_ et il doit me... me... non il faut que je partes d'ici... il faut que je... que je m'en ailles. Aora, Jor', on doit... je dois partir. divagua-t-il avant de se téléporter.

\- LOKIIII. Hurla Tony. - Merde. jura-t-il

Il prends son portable et compose le numéro de la tour et ordonne à JARVIS d'empêcher Loki de s'en aller avec leur enfants bordel. Il se dirigea à grand pas vers Thor.

\- Explique-moi point break, qui est cet homme??? qu'est-ce-qu'il veut et pourquoi il vous fout autant les jettons à ton frère et toi???. Reponds merde. cria Tony.

Mais Thor ne sembla pas le remarquer, il tremblait de plus en plus, si **_il_** était sur Midgard, cela voulait dire que... Thor écarquilla les yeux. NON... NON pas _lui._ Ses tremblements s'intensifièrent.

\- HEIMDALL, HEIMDALL RAMENE MOI PAR PITIÉ, JE NE VEUX PAS _LE_ REVOIR, JE T'EN SUPPLIE, RAMENE MOI À ASGARD. Hurla-t-il désespéré.

Il soupira de soulagement lorsque la lumière vint l'envelopper. Il ne vit jamais le regard inquiet et _amoureux_ de Steve.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 ** _BASE D'HYDRA: ANTARCTIQUE_**

\- Ne sois pas si excité Askel, tu l'auras bientôt entre tes draps ton petit **gud av** **lyn(1)**. ricana le tyran.

Son interlocuteur hocha la tête puis sortit de la pièce le sourire aux lèvres. Il s'arrêta quelques pas plus loin et s'adossa à un des murs du sombre couloir glissant habilement une de ses mains dans son panpantalon puis dans son boxer caressant vigoureusement sa verge dressée.

\- Bientôt... bientôt mon **liten** **skogkatt** **(2)** mes mains pourront de nouveau voyager sur ton corps... hmmm.. je... ahh... pourrais de nouveau te faire hurler de douleur **min kjære(3).** Je sens... oui.. hmm...ta peur d'iciii. gemissait-il.

Lorsque la jouissance vint le faucher, ses pensées malsaines n'étaient tournées que vers Thor.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **(1):** _Dieu de la foudre_

 **(2):** _Petit chat sauvage_

 **(3):** _Mon amour_

 **J'espère que mon chapitre d'excuses vous à plu. J'espère pouvoir poster un autre dans les prochains jours.**

 **Bisous.**

 **REVIEWS PLEASE.**


	9. Hiatus 2

**_Hey hey hey, salut mes amours. Je sais que je suis impardonnable pour cette si longue absence mais j'avais de bonnes raisons. Exams, fatigue et tout le tintouin mais now i'm back babies. J'ai une offre à vous faire. Je vous propose de... de... de... de... de.. Je veux que ce soit vous qui écriviez le prochain chapitre. Vous vous dites sûrement ''mais elle est folle où quoi??'' . Non je le suis pas, vous savez que je commence chaque chapitre par un flashback, je veux que vous choisissiez la personne et la teneur du flashback. Je veux aussi que vous me faisiez part de vos idées concernant le chapitre. C'est un défi que je vous lance. Si je ne reçoit aucune demande, je posterais le chapitre déjà écrit. Ne vous en faites pas, vos idées ne changerons en rien la trame de l'histoire, je m'en suis assurée. Je tiens à le faire pour me faire pardonner. Je vous adore. J'attends vos idées. Vous avez une semaine ou moins. Bises._**

 ** _xAmeadisx._**


	10. Chapter 8

_Précédemment:_

 _\- Decouverte des sentiments de Thor pour le Captain._

 _\- Arrivée des Avengers à Hong-Kong._

 _\- Crise de panique de Loki suivie de sa fuite._

 _\- Thor semble apeuré et supplie Heimdall de le ramener sur Asgard._

 _\- Aperçu d'Askel et de ses intentions._

 **Maintenant:**

 **O** o **O**

 **Flashback** *

 _Loki se dirigeait inquiet vers la salle du trône. Il se trouvait dans les jardins **D'Idunn** lorsqu'une des servantes du palais était venue l'avertir du désir de son père de le voir._

 _Il était rare qu' **Odin** désir le voir, il ne l'appelait que lorsqu'il avait quelque chose à lui ordonner ou à lui reprocher. Il se contentait d'habitude de l'ignorer et de le confiner dans ses quartiers._

 _Doucement, ses pas foulèrent l'entrée de la salle du trône. Apercevant le sourire joyeux de son père ainsi que l'homme à ses côtés, Loki prit peur et recula d'un pas. Comme la chaleur de sa douce chambre lui manquait à cet instant._

 _\- « **Loki, enfin te voilà, j'ai une excellente nouvelle à t'annoncer.** » lui dit son père, son sourire semblant s'agrandir encore plus._

 _\- « **Je suis tout ouïe à vos dire père**. » souffla-t-il tête basse._

 _\- « **Vois-tu cet homme à mes côtés??** » le questionna-t-il._

 _Pour la première fois depuis son entrée dans cette pièce, Loki dirigea son attention et son regard vers l'homme aux côtés de son père. Il en fut immédiatement répugné, pour n'importe qui d'autre, cet homme aurait pû paraître beau mais pas pour Loki._

 _Ses longues mèches brunes parsemées de rouges attachées en catogan; ses yeux couleur miel; son nez fin et droit et son corps d'une légère teinte rouge témoignant d'un amour prononcé pour les combats, tout cela ne le rendait que plus laid aux yeux de Loki._

 _Ce dernier avait toujours sû voir au-delà de la beauté physique des gens, il pouvait voir la bonté ou l'écoeurance de leurs âmes et cet homme était infiniment mauvais, il le sentait._

\- « _**Oui père**. » lui répondit-il appréhendant la suite._

 _\- « **Il se nomme Njål, Njål Sæther. C'est le fils de Surtur, le souverain de Muspelheim. Depuis quelques siècles déjà, j'envisage d'instaurer une paix durable entre nos deux mondes. Et quoi de mieux qu'une alliance qui ne peux être briser. Comprends-tu fils?? **» lui demanda **Odin.**_

 _\- « **Une alliance par union.** » murmura-t-il, l'étau dans sa gorge se resserant._

 _\- « **Exactement fils, je t'annonce que d'ici la fin de cette semaine, tu seras l'époux de ce cher Njål, apportant ainsi la paix entre nos deux mondes.** » lui annonça-t-il, une main sur l'épaule de son " **future gendre** "._

 _\- « **Mais père...** » commença-t-il tramblant._

 _\- « **Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne fils, je t'offre une chance de servir la famille, une chance de te montrer digne d'être un Odinson, de te montre digne d'être mon fils grâce à ton odieux penchant, alors tâche de faire ce que je te demande et d'être un bon époux pour cet homme.** » asséna durement **Odin** , le fixant avec mépris._

 _Se contentant d'acquiescer, Loki se retira, emportant avec lui, ses rêves et espoirs brisés._

 **Fin du Flashback** *

 **OoO**

Tony se posa avec fracas sur la plateforme d'atterrissage de sa tour, ordonna à JARVIS, de le débarasser de son armure et couru jusqu'à sa chambre où il était sûr de trouver Loki.

Et effectivement, il l'y trouva... en train de ranger à la va vite, toutes les maigres affaires qu'il avait ramené **d'Asgard**.

\- « **Bordel, mais qu'est-ce-que t'es en train de faire là??** » lui hurla Tony, saisissant ses mains, le stoppant ainsi dans son rangement.

\- « **À ton avis Anthony?? que suis-je en train de faire hein??** » lui demanda en retour Loki, un sourire sans joie illuminant ses traits.

\- « **Tu comptes te barrer c'est ça hein?? t'as pas intérêt à faire ça Loki. Tu n'iras nulle part et surtout pas avec _nos_ enfants. **» s'égosilla Tony

\- « **Tu ne comprends pas, je _dois_ m'en aller et les enfants aussi, _nous_ sommes _tous_ en danger**. » tenta d'expliquer Loki.

\- « **MAIS BORDEL EXPLIQUE-MOI ALORS, EXPLIQUE-MOI PUTAIN. DIS-MOI DE QUOI T'AS AUTANT PEUR ET POURQUOI THOR AUSSI S'EST BARRÉ À ASGARD**. » hurla Tony, incapable de se contrôler plus.

\- « **JE. NE. PEUX. PAS OK!!??. JE NE PEUX PAS**. » Loki aussi s'était mis à crier.

\- « **Pourquoi tu ne le peux pas hein?? T'as pas confiance en moi c'est ça??!!** » lui demanda plus calmement Tony, voir Loki, d'ordinaire si calme lui hurler dessus l'avait quelque peu refroidit.

\- « **Je pourrais te poser la même question Anthony après tout, tu ne m'a jamais parler de ce qu'il s'était passé en _Sokovie._** » lui répondit Loki amer.

Blessé, Tony serra les dents et les poings si fort qu'il les entendit craqués. Sans rien ajouter de plus, il sortit de la chambre, laissant Loki retourner à son rangement.

 **OoO**

Non loin de là, leurs deux enfants se serraient l'un contre l'autre, le plus jeune apeuré, dans les bras de son aînée.

\- « **_Jor' liker ikke når de går i strid Aora_** **_(1)_**. » renifla le plus petit, se blotissant contre sa sœur.

\- « **_Jeg liker det heller ikke Jor'_** **_(2)_**. » soupira l'aînée.

\- « **_Jeg vil ikke at det skal skje som med andre_** ** _(3)_**. » trembla le plus petit, semblant se souvenir de moments douloureux.

\- « **_Aldri Jor', de er ikke like_ _dem (4) _**» le rassura sa sœur.

Elle s'en était assurée avant de les accepter comme parents. **Jamais** ils n'agiraient comme les _autres._ Ils avaient assez souffert comme ça. Elle ferma les yeux de douleur, d'horribles souvenirs remontant à la surface.

 **OoO**

« **As-tu pû parler avec Loki?? t'as t-il expliquer la situation??**. »

Tony regardait un sourcil levé, l'homme lui ayant posé cette question.

Amusé, il regarda le Captain, car _c'était_ bel et bien _Steve Rogers_ qui se tenait devant lui. Tony n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il puisse être stupide au point de venir lui adresser la parole alors qu'il lui en voulait encore.

\- « **Ecoute _Tony_ , je sais qu'on a eu des différents toi et moi, mais là il ne s'agit plus de nous. Notre monde est en danger, les personnes que nous aimons également. Je sais qu'il nous seras presque impossible de nous entendre à nouveau mais ne pourrait-on pas juste essayer, pour le bien de tous?? **» supplia presque Steve.

Tony l'observa un long moment, semblant pesé le pour et le contre.

\- « **Il a refusé de me parler**. » finit-il juste par répondre.

Un minuscule sourire vint étirer les lèvres du captain, ce n'était pas comme avant mais au moins il y avait du changement.

\- « **Que fait-on alors??** » demanda Steve.

\- « **Je n'en sais rien**. » avoua Tony.

 **OoO**

Oubliant toutes règles de convenance, Thor prince de la grande et vielle **Asgard** courrait à en perdre haleine dans le palais royal. Il devait absolument retrouver son père.

\- « **Père, père !!!** » s'écria-t-il lorsqu'il l'eut aperçu.

Étonné, ce dernier regarda son précieux rejeton courrir de manière vulgaire vers lui. Fronçant les sourcils devant ce manque de savoir-vivre, il congédia ses servants et fit face à son fils.

\- « **Qu'il y a-t-il de si urgent pour que tu abandonne ainsi toute ta prestance fils??** » lui demanda **Odin**.

\- « **Veuillez m'excuser père mais je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que de me hâter de cette manière. Père, une catastrophe se prépare sur Midgard** **. Père, Njål, il...cet homme, ce _monstre..._ il est de retour père et il se trouve sur terre, vous devez faire quelque chose, je vous en prie sinon s'en est finit de Midgard et de Loki. **» supplia Thor.

\- « **Crois-tu réellement que je me soucis de ce moins que rien Thor?? si j'ai** **envoyé Loki sur cette misérable terre c'était uniquement pour me débarasser de lui. Je ne compte aucunement interférer dans cette histoire et encore moins pour sauver cet ingrat.** » ricana le vieux roi.

Thor regarda son père avec horreur, comment pouvait-il dire cela. N'était-ce pas lui qui avait forcé son frère à épouser ce _monstre??!!. Toute_ cette histoire n'était-elle pas sa faute à _lui!!_??. Thor cria cette vérité à son père, espérant ainsi le faire réagir. Peine perdue puisque le vieux roi partit dans un grand éclat de rire sinistre, avant de s'en aller, laissant une énième fois un de ses _fils_ brisé et abattu.

 **OoO**

 ** _(1): Jor' aime pas quand ils se disputent Aora._**

 ** _(2): Je n'aime pas ça non plus Jor'._**

 ** _(3): Je veux pas que ça se passe comme avec les autres._**

 ** _(4): Jamais Jor', ils ne sont pas comme eux._**

 **OoO**

J'espère que vous avez aimez ce chapitre, j'y ai mis tout mon cœur et encore désolé pour la longue absence, je viens juste d'embrasser les vacances alors... À la prochaine. Bisous baveux et cookies.

 ** _xAmeadisx._**


End file.
